The term “assembly” as used in this disclosure refers to an assembly, such as a brake assembly, that can function as a brake, a clutch, and/or both. While the assembly described herein is particularly suited for use as a brake assembly and will be discussed primarily in the braking context, those of ordinary skill in the art will understand that the assembly is equally capable of functioning as a clutch. For simplicity, the term “assembly” will primarily be used, but the term “assembly,” “force transmitting assembly,” “brake assembly,” and “clutch assembly” are all interchangeable in the description below.
Known force transmitting assemblies have been connected with a shaft to control power transmission. These known assemblies have been used in various applications, such as draglines, power shovels, conveyors, shears, power presses, and other machines.
Typical assemblies include one or more rotor discs that rotate on a shaft. Braking occurs when friction linings attached to plates on either side of the rotor disc clamp down onto the rotor disc. The engagement between the rotor disc faces and the friction linings creates braking action, slowing and eventually stopping rotation of the rotor disc. Pressure may be applied using a spring set within the assembly. These assemblies attach the rotor disc and shaft together via a splined coupling to allow axial movement of the rotor disc during an engagement operation. However, splined couplings experience high wear, regardless of how often it is engaged, from the continuous forces applied to the splines.
There is a desire for an assembly that minimizes wear within the assembly without sacrificing performance. It is further desirable to provide an assembly with a reduced envelope size, reduced overall weight, and lower cost of assembly yet maintaining the same functionality as a larger sized assembly for use in a wide variety of applications, like mining applications.